Field
This application relates generally to the suppression of shock-induced separation of high speed jet inlet airflow from a relatively low-energy boundary layer.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
When operating at supersonic speeds, high speed jet inlets may develop shock waves in ricocheting patterns that disrupt inlet airflow. These shockwaves can cause flow separation of boundary layer air where the shockwaves contact interior walls of a jet engine inlet. As a result, bubbles of low-energy separated air can form around the points where shock waves touch the inlet walls.